lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Another shitload of slenderman spinoffs
slendy gets a pokemon slendy catches aids slendy finds cure for cancer slendy grows walrus tusk slendy loses his house slendy eats a plane slendy steals uneccesary stuff from people slendy rides a sleigh slendy and jane slendy and jane has sex... slendy lives in a sewer slendy gets in scooby doo slendy gets a tumor slendy flies a plane slendy gets a sex change slendy goes in a UFO slendy licks the floor slendy goes to a musium slendy gets piano lessons slendy gets a twin brother slendy gets blow up dolls slendy turns into a pokemon slendy swims through land somehow slendy gets banned from trollpasta wiki slendy hurts his ass slendy goes to home depot slendy goes to college slendy smokes pot slendy gets a shit collection in his garage and put the shit in jars slendy meets jeff the killer slendy gets warts slendy kills all gingers slendy turns into a 2ne hitler slendy pops out of peoples ass's slendy flies slendy gets his own personal helicopter slendy gets abs slendy meets wario slendy turns to the fatest person in history slendy dicovers the meaning of life and everything slendy knows everything in hitory slendy gets party clothes slendy gets a wig slendy makes a kids movie slendy makes a video game slendy sleeps during his stalks slendy goes to the zoo slendy goes to a dentist slendy gets a fap addiction slendy goes to a library slendy does stuff with smile dog slendy gets bored slendy rides in a taxi slendy gets scared and shits bricks slendy eats kermixx for breakfast slendy gets a comic book slendy goes to a airport slendy eats whole everybody who likes him slendy gets weird slendy gets pooped out slendy rides on a mop slendy is scared of ghost slendy turns into super man slendy gets a robot clone slendy does extreme shit slendy rides a falcon slendy be's a spongebob chariter slendy gets huge muccles slendy takes steroids slendy climbs on random objects slendy throws box's at people slendy turns 2000000000000000000000000000000000 feet high slendy climbs a biulding slendy does parkour slendy gets his tounge stuck on something cold slendy goes on a boat ride slendy steals things from peoples dumpsters slendy is a transformer slendy takes bathsalts slendy drinks shit loads of alcohol slendy makes a gang slendy gets famouse for grumpy slendy slendy plays happy wheels super slendy bros wii slendy goes to the sun slendy goes to hell slendy eats yogurt slendy makes creepypastas slendy rides a walrus slendy has a bucket... no they be stealing slendys bucket slendy gets a heart attack slendy VS ender man slendy makes over 9 thousand wiki's and only 2 doesn't get deleted slendy makes music slendy takes a shower slendy gets bit by a shark slendy takes a bath in the watter fall and jeff steals his clothes and slendy has no money to get new ones slendy lives in a dog house slendy grows a boner slendy has an abortion slendy gets pregnant slendy eats your spouse slendy jacks off slendy goes into the hunger games slendy nukes the world slendy becomes communist slendy farts a silent fart slendy gets a face slendy does the twerk slendy does the Harlem shake slendy smokes weed slendy does cocaine slendy does heroin slendy does meth slendy gets painted green slendy VS pedobear slendy creates a porno slendy becames gay slendy becomes bi slendy takes a shit....and eats it slendy tries to kill Evil Patrixxx....but fails cuz Patrixxx can't die slendy gets a girlfriend slendy is a pedophile feel free to make these... Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Mario Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Paukymaun Category:Lists Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki